staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Stycznia 2014
79px 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info 08:00 Wiadomości 08:15 Pogoda poranna 08:20 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Serialowa Jedynka - Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 99 - Trująca orchidea - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 09:55 Natura w Jedynce -Najdziwniejsze zwierzęta świata.cz. 1. Osobliwi mieszkańcy oceanów. (World's Weirdest Animals); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010) 11:00 Bohdan! Trzymaj się! - benefis Bohdana Łazuki; koncert 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Przepis dnia - /14/; magazyn 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Najdziwniejsze zwierzęta świata.cz. 2. Osobliwi mieszkańcy przestworzy. (World's Weirdest Animals); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010) 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2776; teleturniej muzyczny 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5908 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5908); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Klan - odc. 2520 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:45 Sprawa dla reportera 16:40 Notacje - Wojciech Kilar; cykl dokumentalny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2777; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 Galeria - odc. 146; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 82 (seria VI, odc. 13) - Zaginiony - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 19:15 Przepis dnia - /14/; magazyn 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Janner Rally 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Świat bez końca - odc. 1/8 (World Without End, ep. 1) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Kanada, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2010) 21:25 Weekendowy Hit Jedynki - C. K. Dezerterzy - cz. I (.) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska, Węgry (1985) 23:00 Zdrajca (Traitor); thriller kraj prod.USA (2008) 01:00 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 01:25 Notacje - Wojciech Giełżyński. Reporter; cykl dokumentalny 01:40 Galeria - odc. 146; serial obyczajowy TVP 02:10 Ludzkie dzieci (Children of Men); film science fiction kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2006) 04:00 Notacje - Krystyna Habsburg. Życie w polskości; cykl dokumentalny 04:20 Zakończenie dnia 79px 05:55 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 72 W rytmie country; serial TVP 06:30 Lokatorzy - odc. 44/224 Starsza pani 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 414; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55 10:15 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Toblach: Tour de Ski - 15 km techniką dowolną ( studio ) 10:25 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Toblach: Tour de Ski - 15 km techniką dowolną 11:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1038 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:25 W krainie lwów - odc. 4/6 (ep. 4/6 Lion country); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); 12:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wśród berberów - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 13:30 Szkoła życia - odc. 9 "Feralna impreza"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 14:15 Disco Sylwester z Dwójką. Wrocław 2013; koncert 14:55 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Opolskie i Łódzkie; widowisko muzyczne 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:05 Pogoda 16:15 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Wielkopolska (8); widowisko muzyczne 17:05 Herkules - odc. 2 Jednooki (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. Eye of the Beholder); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 16/76; teleturniej 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1038 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1039 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 111 "Oświecenie" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 21:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 112 "Gips" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 21:45 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (18); program rozrywkowy 23:00 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XI, odc. 18/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XI, ep. Hitting The Cycle) - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2010) 23:50 Ciało - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2003) 01:40 Nowa - odc. 12; serial TVP 02:35 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XI, odc. 18/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XI, ep. Hitting The Cycle); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2010) 03:30 Herkules - odc. 2 Jednooki (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. Eye of the Beholder); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 04:20 Zakończenie dnia 79px 06:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:10 Pogoda - 3.01 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 3.01 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Rączka gotuje - Restauracja Zacisze Pszczyna Brzeźce; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Pogoda - 3.01 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Zapraszamy na kawę 10:05 Relacje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Wokół nas 10:35 Zapraszamy na kawę 10:45 Nożem i widelcem; magazyn kulinarny 11:00 Zapraszamy na kawę 11:20 Reportaż 11:40 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 162 (odc. 162); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Czas na jazdę; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Magazyn Aktywni 60+ - odc. 5 - zachodniopomorski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Wokół nas 12:35 Zapraszamy na kawę 12:55 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:20 Zapraszamy na kawę 13:30 Wokół nas 13:35 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (28); magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Antenowe remanenty 14:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Zapraszamy na kawę 14:40 Wokół nas 14:55 Film dokumentalny - ROK 1863 15:55 Zapraszamy na kawę 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Seniorada; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Zaproszenie - Dwa Sącze Beskidu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:00 Pogoda - 3.01 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 3.01 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:35 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Seniorada; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Reportaż 00:20 Film dokumentalny - ROK 1863 01:25 Wokół nas 01:30 Pogoda - 3.01 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 02:05 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Pogoda - 3.01 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Film dokumentalny - ROK 1863 04:10 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 162 (odc. 162); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Czas na jazdę; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Magazyn Aktywni 60+ - odc. 5 - zachodniopomorski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Wokół nas 05:05 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Wokół nas 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Wokół nas 06:05 Seniorada; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:35 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 19; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 79px 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:15 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 147 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 127 Sezon: 3 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 128 Sezon: 3 10:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 6 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 206 12:00 Dom nie do poznania 13:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 235 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1809 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 4 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 1241 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 173 Sezon: 4 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 145 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1810 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 408 20:05 Brzdąc w opałach 22:05 W stronę słońca 0:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 9 1:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 10 2:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną Odcinek: 72 3:15 Tajemnice losu 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2507 79px 5:20 Rozmowy w toku 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1844 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1324 11:10 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 177 12:15 Szpital Odcinek: 73 13:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 983 14:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 86 15:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 178 16:00 Rozmowy w toku 17:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 87 18:00 Szpital Odcinek: 74 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3790 20:00 Mission: Impossible 22:20 Amerykański gangster 1:30 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 4 2:35 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3790 2:50 Arkana magii Odcinek: 1149 4:10 Przerwa w nadawaniu 79px 5:55 Dekoratornia 6:25 Mega Chichot 6:55 Stary Testament 7:30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 8:00 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 8:30 Scooby Doo 9:00 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 13 10:05 Fuksja - mała czarodziejka 11:55 Niezatapialny Titanic 12:50 Dekoratornia 13:20 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 13 14:25 OSS 117: Rio nie odpowiada 16:35 Wojownicze żółwie Ninja II: Sekrety przeszłości 18:30 Scooby Doo 19:00 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 19:30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 20:00 Tygrys szablozębny 21:55 STOP Drogówka 23:00 Miłosna karuzela 1:30 Łowca krokodyli 2:05 4music 3:10 Mała czarna 4:10 Mega Chichot 4:40 4music 5:49 Zakończenie programu 79px 6:00 Codzienna 2 m 3 Odcinek: 9 6:30 Codzienna 2 m 3 Odcinek: 10 7:00 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 85 7:05 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 86 7:10 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 87 7:25 Barbie: Akademia Księżniczek 9:00 Czarodziej Kazaam 10:55 Po drugiej stronie lustra 12:35 Terra 14:00 Czarodziejka Lilly: smok i magiczna księga 15:45 Na tropie legendy 17:35 Smokiem i mieczem 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 20:00 Uniwersalny żołnierz: Regeneracja 22:00 Niepokonany III: Odkupienie 0:00 Hellraiser V: Wrota piekieł 2:00 No problem! Odcinek: 8 2:30 Dyżur Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 2 3:00 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 4 3:25 Dyżur Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 2 3:50 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 5 4:15 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 3 4:30 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 11 5:00 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 234 5:35 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 1 79px 5:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 12 5:35 We dwoje Odcinek: 16 6:50 Męski typ Odcinek: 3 7:20 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 189 8:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 486 9:15 Dr House Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 10:10 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 11 11:15 Mango - Telezakupy 12:50 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 190 13:50 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 487 14:50 Tożsamność szpiega Odciek: 12 15:50 Czerwony Orzeł Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 5 17:00 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 12 18:00 Dr House Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 19:00 Tożsamność szpiega Odcinek: 13 20:00 Hotel dla psów 22:10 Rodzina Addamsów 0:10 Mentalista Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 3 1:10 Kto zabił moją córkę? 3:10 Arkana magii 5:10 Przerwa w nadawaniu 79px 6:00 Brygada Acapulco Odcinek: 21 7:00 Brygada Acapulco Odcinek: 22 8:00 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta. I ludzie Odcinek: 12 8:30 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta. I ludzie Odcinek: 13 9:00 Flintstonowie Odcinek: 23 9:30 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 52 9:35 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 53 9:40 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 54 10:00 Lucky Luke Odcinek: 14 10:10 Krecik Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 10:15 Krecik Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 10:30 Hutosie Odcinek: 25 11:00 Słoń Benjamin Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 4 11:05 Słoń Benjamin Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 4 11:10 Słoń Benjamin Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 4 11:25 Mia i ja Odcinek: 15 12:00 Sabrina Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 12:25 Flintstonowie Odcinek: 23 13:00 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 55 13:05 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 56 13:10 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 57 13:30 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 52 13:35 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 53 13:40 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 54 14:00 Flintstonowie Odcinek: 23 14:30 Słoń Benjamin Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 4 14:35 Słoń Benjamin Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 4 14:40 Słoń Benjamin Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 4 15:00 Sabrina Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 15:25 Mia i ja Odcinek: 15 15:50 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka 17:45 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm 19:00 Zaklinacz psów Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 5 20:00 Konsul 22:00 Gwiazdy polskiego kabaretu Odcinek: 15 23:00 VIP 1:35 Gwiazdy polskiego kabaretu Odcinek: 15 2:35 Erotyczne rozmowy Odcinek: 1 3:10 Erotyczne rozmowy Odcinek: 2 3:25 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 9 3:50 Dyżur Odcinek: 28 Sezon: 2 4:15 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 2 4:40 Dyżur Odcinek: 29 Sezon: 2 5:05 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 5 5:30 W blasku fleszy Odcinek: 1 79px 6:00 Szósty zmysł 7:00 Pomoc domowa Odcinek: 31 7:30 Pomoc domowa Odcinek: 32 8:00 Strażnik Teksasu Odcinek: 5 9:00 Galileo Odcinek: 281 10:00 Jak oni śpiewają Odcinek: 39 11:05 Must be the music - tylko muzyka Odcinek: 50 13:00 Ranczo nadziei 14:55 Jak oni śpiewają Odcinek: 39 16:00 Must be the music - tylko muzyka Odcinek: 50 18:00 Pomoc domowa Odcinek: 33 18:30 Pomoc domowa Odcinek: 34 19:00 Strażnik Teksasu Odcinek: 6 20:00 Galileo Odcinek: 282 21:00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 3 21:35 Męski sezon. Aksamitna rewolucja 23:55 Clementine 2:00 Got to Dance - Tylko taniec Odcinek: 11 3:05 4music 4:10 Muzyczne listy 5:15 Szósty zmysł 6:14 Zakończenie programu 79px 7:00 Sport Flash 7:05 Paris Saint-Germain - FC Barcelona 8:00 Sport Flash 8:05 Paris Saint-Germain - FC Barcelona 9:00 Sport Flash 9:05 Trefl Sopot - PGE Turów Zgorzelec 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Trefl Sopot - PGE Turów Zgorzelec 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Cafe Futbol 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Francja - Litwa 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Francja - Litwa 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Polska - Reszta Świata. Pożegnanie Artura Siódmiaka 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Polska - Reszta Świata. Pożegnanie Artura Siódmiaka 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 NFL Super Bowl 2015 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 NFL Super Bowl 2015 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Polska 2014 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Polska 2014 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Sportowe podsumowanie roku 2013 0:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 0:15 Sportowe podsumowanie roku 2013 1:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 1:15 Magazyn freestyle 1:45 Przerwa w nadawaniu 79px 6:00 Hity na czasie 8:00 ESKA TV News 8:05 Hity na czasie 9:00 ESKA TV News 9:05 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 SMS'ka 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 SMS'ka 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 Hot plota 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 G20 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 G20 18:00 Szymorning 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Hity na czasie 19:30 Top 5 20:00 Dance Chart 22:00 Hity na czasie 2:00 Polska noc 79px 5:55 Blisko ludzi 6:45 Kulisy sławy extra Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 7:20 Blisko ludzi 7:50 Kulinarne wyprawy Gordona Ramsaya Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 8:50 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2073 9:45 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 7 10:45 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 316 11:45 Bogaci też płacą Odcinek: 8 12:45 Blisko ludzi 13:15 Michniewicz. Inny świat Odcinek: 1 13:50 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 2 14:50 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2102 15:40 Zakręceni Odcinek: 4 16:10 Detektywi Odcinek: 591 16:40 Detektywi Odcinek: 592 17:10 Blisko ludzi 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Ugotowani Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 19:10 Zakręceni Odcinek: 6 19:45 Express 19:57 Pogoda 20:00 Ostre cięcie Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 20:40 Dziesięć życzeń Odcinek: 1 21:45 Express 21:57 Pogoda 22:00 Co robiłem zeszłej nocy? Odcinek: 6 22:35 Ola w trasie Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 23:05 Kulisy porno biznesu Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 23:35 Kulisy porno biznesu Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 0:05 Wiedeń nocą Odcinek: 6 1:05 Dziesięć życzeń Odcinek: 8 2:00 Gorączka sobotniej nocy Odcinek: 6 3:15 24 godziny przed śmiercią Odcinek: 4 4:20 Wojny magazynowe extra Odcinek: 1 5:15 Zakończenie programu 79px 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 7:00 Power Play 7:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych 9:00 Power Play 9:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Disco Polo Live 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Przeboje na czasie 14:00 Hit dnia 14:11 Disco Relax 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Przeboje na czasie 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Przeboje na czasie 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Masters Music Box 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Liga Przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90-te 20:00 Strefa nowości Polo tv 21:08 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 22:00 Zakochane Polo tv 22:30 Pikantne Polo tv 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Przeboje na czasie 79px 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 7:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 8:00 Luluś Odcinek: 33 8:10 Mały pingwinek Popolo Odcinek: 33 8:20 Lisek Pablo Odcinek: 33 8:25 Lusia Odcinek: 33 8:30 Szpital na Leśnym Wzgórzu Odcinek: 13 8:45 Hydronauci Odcinek: 13 9:00 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 110 9:30 Mamuśki Odcinek: 18 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 2 10:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 2 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 245 12:00 Pensjonat pod Różą Odcinek: 109 12:55 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1809 13:00 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 90 14:00 Graczykowie - Buła i spóła Odcinek: 62 14:30 Graczykowie - Buła i spóła Odcinek: 63 15:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 324 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 327 16:30 Mamuśki Odcinek: 19 17:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 17:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 18:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 1 19:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 208 20:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 323 21:00 Graczykowie - Buła i spóła Odcinek: 95 21:30 Graczykowie - Buła i spóła Odcinek: 96 22:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 2 22:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 2 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 380 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 381 0:00 Synowie Odcinek: 12 0:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 2 1:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 2 1:30 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 147 2:30 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 147 3:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 43 4:00 Linia życia Odcinek: 44 4:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 2 79px 8:15 Jak się robi rewolucje 9:25 Chopin. Pragnienie miłości 11:35 Co mówią lekarze 12:15 Balet w trampkach. "Opus Jazz" Jerome'a Robbinsa 12:25 Jerome Robbins: NY Export. Opus Jazz 13:30 Chopin. Pragnienie miłości 15:35 Rodzeństwo 15:40 Połączeni 16:00 Festiwal R@port 2013 16:40 Kulturanek Odcinek: 15 17:20 Jak się robi rewolucje 18:25 Ogłoszenie matrymonialne 19:30 Baśnie i bajki polskie Odcinek: 18 19:45 Baśnie i bajki polskie Odcinek: 19 19:55 Baśnie i bajki polskie Odcinek: 20 20:25 Goniec 22:05 Tygodnik kulturalny 22:55 Mad Men Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 5 0:00 Młoda Kultura Odcinek: 25 1:30 Goniec 3:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu 79px 7:30 Dziennik telewizyjny 8:05 Makłowicz w podróży Odcinek: 104 8:35 Ex libris 9:05 Michał Strogow, kurier carski Odcinek: 4 10:05 Dzika Polska Odcinek: 85 10:35 Świat podróży według Ediego Odcinek: 1 11:05 Flesz historii 11:30 Pradawni bogowie Odcinek: 1 12:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 12:30 Polska i świat z historią w tle Odcinek: 110 12:55 Szerokie tory Odcinek: 128 13:30 Spór o historię Odcinek: 85 14:10 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza Odcinek: 19 14:40 Polska i świat z historią w tle Odcinek: 32 15:05 Cafe Historia Odcinek: 11 15:25 Ex libris 15:35 Flesz historii 15:55 Królowie mórz Odcinek: 1 16:30 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej Odcinek: 45 17:00 Ogniem i mieczem Odcinek: 1 18:00 Daj mi duszę, resztę zabierz 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny 19:45 Pradawni bogowie Odcinek: 2 20:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 21:00 Cafe Historia Odcinek: 71 21:30 Szerokie tory Odcinek: 126 22:05 Za kulisami PRL Odcinek: 33 22:45 Ballada o lekkim zabarwieniu erotycznym Odcinek: 13 23:15 Sensacje XX wieku Odcinek: 137 23:40 Sensacje XX wieku Odcinek: 138 0:05 Świat podróży według Ediego Odcinek: 1 0:35 Polska i świat z historią w tle Odcinek: 72 1:00 Radio wolności Odcinek: 1 1:35 Krzyżacy. Powstanie, potęga i upadek 2:45 Fotograf partyzantów 3:20 Przerwa w nadawaniu 79px 06:10 Byłem wszędzie. Olgierd Budrewicz; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Nieustraszeni; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 3/7 - Szafir; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:15 Notacje - Tadeusz Drozda. Życie to kabaret; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Od Sylwestra do Sylwestra; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Polonia w Komie - Włochy - Maciek (391); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Galeria - odc. 81; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 986 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Pomnik Historii 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1017; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Komisarz Alex - odc. 18 (seria II, odc. 5) - Niebezpieczny pościg - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Zapiski Łazęgi - Resko; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Mój pierwszy dzień; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 850* - Alimentare znaczy jeść; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Disco Sylwester z Dwójką. Wrocław 2013; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Galeria - odc. 81; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Włochy - Maciek (391); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Pomnik Historii 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Laskowik & Malicki Niedziela Wieczór; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 986 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Gąssowski świątecznie; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Dobranocka - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Jego wysokość; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Pomnik Historii 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Kalipso; film TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - RPA - Pomnik Katyński (392); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Senność - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Magda Piekorz; wyk.:Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Michał Żebrowski, Krzysztof Zawadzki, Joanna Orleańska, Rafał Maćkowiak, Bartosz Obuchowicz, Dorota Pomykała, Andrzej Grabowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Galeria - odc. 81; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Pomnik Historii 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 3/7 - Szafir; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Jego wysokość; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Kalipso; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Adek Drabiński; wyk.:Marian Kociniak, Marek Dyjak, Mariusz Leszczyński, Jan Jurewicz, Andrzej Zieliński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - RPA - Pomnik Katyński (392); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 986; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Senność; film obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 79px 5:50 Mój pierwszy raz Odcinek: 41 6:50 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza Odcinek: 225 7:20 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą Odcinek: 27 7:50 Przepis dnia Odcinek: 40 8:00 Rozrywka non stop Odcinek: 9 8:20 Tylko jeden skecz Odcinek: 37 8:40 Tele Milenium Odcinek: 31 9:15 Podróże z żartem Odcinek: 26 10:20 Dzieciaki górą Odcinek: 11 11:10 Tylko jeden skecz Odcinek: 33 11:25 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki Odcinek: 55 12:20 Kabaretowa Liga Dwójki Odcinek: 1 13:25 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka Odcinek: 294 14:05 Szansa na sukces Odcinek: 79 15:05 Przebojowa noc Odcinek: 26 15:25 Opole 2008 na bis Odcinek: 42 16:20 Opole 2008 na bis Odcinek: 43 17:15 Kabaret Mumio 18:15 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat Odcinek: 36 18:45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza Odcinek: 226 19:20 Rozrywka non stop Odcinek: 9 19:45 Dzieciaki górą Odcinek: 12 20:35 Dzięki Bogu już weekend Odcinek: 22 21:45 Postaw na milion Odcinek: 54 22:40 I kto to mówi? Odcinek: 3 23:20 Sylwestrowe Variete 0:00 48. KFPP Opole 2011 Odcinek: 5 1:00 48. KFPP Opole 2011 Odcinek: 6 2:00 Góral i Jabbar kabaret na Nowy Rok 3:05 Studio Gama Odcinek: 10 3:55 Przerwa w nadawaniu 79px 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:05 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:09 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 06:12 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:33 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:38 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 06:42 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:05 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 07:12 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:36 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:43 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:58 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Serwis sportowy 08:12 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 08:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 09:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:36 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 09:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:10 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 10:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:36 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 10:40 Serwis sportowy 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 11:50 Serwis sportowy 11:55 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 12:20 Pogoda Info 12:25 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 12:55 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 13:25 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 13:50 Serwis sportowy 13:55 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 14:25 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 14:50 Serwis sportowy 14:55 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 15:20 Serwis sportowy 15:25 Pogoda Info 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 15:55 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - INFOrmacje 16:20 Serwis sportowy 16:25 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski 16:55 INFOrozmowa 17:15 Twoje Info, Na żywo 17:55 Twoje Info - Twój głos 18:28 Puls Polski; magazyn 18:43 INFObiznes 18:55 INFOrmacje 19:20 Serwis sportowy 19:25 Pogoda Info 19:30 Puls Polski 19:57 Dziś wieczorem 20:12 Forum 20:44 Flesz - Serwis Info 20:52 Pogoda Info 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór, Na żywo 21:08 Pogoda Info 21:15 Kod dostępu; program publicystyczny 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama Dnia 21:55 Panorama Dnia, Na żywo 22:48 Pogoda Info 22:55 Z dnia na dzień 23:45 Sportowy Wieczór 00:05 Dziś wieczorem 00:20 Forum 01:05 Panorama Dnia 01:54 Pogoda Info 02:00 Sportowy Wieczór 02:15 Kod dostępu; program publicystyczny 02:40 Z dnia na dzień 03:30 !!!!!!!!!!!!! 04:25 Twoje Info 05:00 Twoje Info - Twój głos 05:30 Puls Polski